<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Build Strong Children by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948472">Build Strong Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [137]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst Teen Virgil, Janus and Patton parent Virgil Remus and Roman!, M/M, Terrible Twins Roman and Remus, Tired parents are tired, family au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Can I get Patton and Janus as in over their heads dads to angsty teen Virgil and/or terror twins Roman and Remus as kids?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [137]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Build Strong Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Virgil! Dinner is getting cold!” Janus shouted up the stairs, returning to the dining table with a wide eyed expression of exasperation for his beleaguered husband as Patton tried desperately to stop the twins from initiating an actual food fight. Remus had managed to get mashed potato into his hair and Roman was about two prods of Remus’ fork away from bursting into dramatic tears. That Virgil would run to and soothe and snap at Remus for, only continue the vicious cycle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Janus sighed. Having kids had seemed like such a dream. They would bring these tiny lives into the world, raising them to be people of their own, watching the next generation grow to inherit the world. They hadn’t reckoned with the worlds angstiest teenager and two ten-year-olds with bad attitudes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Virgil!” He shouted one final time, straining his ears to listen out for a reply but catching none. He thought V’s music might be on, but couldn’t hear over the yelling of the twins as Roman finally started sobbing, right on cue. Well, fine. Janus gave Patton a tired smile when Patton looked at him, brow pinched in worry. “Go on, take it up, I’ve got these two,” he promised, accepting Patton’s kiss on the cheek on the way past with Virgil’s dinner, leaving him to supervise the twins. Roman looked instantly less teary, recognising that his more sympathetic parent had vanished, at least until Remus’ fork came near him again and he snapped, shoving his twin almost off his chair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Chaos, always chaos. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Janus sighed again before setting to work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Once Patton had returned and Janus had thoroughly scolded both pre-teens for their abysmal behaviour and packed them off to get into bed, they took a minute to just sit together on the couch and breathe quietly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It shouldn’t be this hard,” Patton whispered softly, sounding full of guilt for the sentiment. “What are we doing wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Janus knew what he really meant was ‘what am I doing wrong’, because Patton never quite blamed anyone but himself. He rubbed his husband’s arm and pulled him a little closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and refusing to notice the smattering of silver hidden there. “It’s just their age, Pat. We’re doing what we can, I don’t think we’re hurting them? We’re trying to listen and communicate and create a healthy and safe environment for them, maybe that’s all we can do sometimes but that should count for something. They’ll grow up and mellow out and the stress of life won’t make them lash out so much anymore, maybe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Patton hummed, a non-committal sound that said he didn’t entirely agree but didn’t have the energy to argue. Neither of them had much energy left these days, but Janus chose to believe that it was worth it. If they managed to get all their kids to adulthood then it would be worth it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>They fell asleep there, both snoring gently as the TV flickered across their faces, so they weren’t awake to see Virgil creep down to go to the kitchen and grab some food, stopping to glance in at them and quietly turn the TV off before vanishing back upstairs to his room. But they did see him come down for dinner the next night, which was nice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Until the twins started screaming again, of course.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>